


Flesh

by DracoCustos



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoCustos/pseuds/DracoCustos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White Knight fucks Six on his desk. Don't ask questions, just go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago while listening to [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1uNP89Fg7E), and while I posted it on Tumblr, I noticed there was a lack of porn on the Generator Rex tag here on AO3. So now you have porn, yay.

Fingers fisted in his hair and pulled his head back at an awkward angle, lips covering his as he groped behind him to grab the far edge of the desk, using his grip and the near edge digging hard into the back of his thighs for balance as he grabbed a fistful of white shirt and pulled. Knight growled and broke the kiss as his body came flush against the one under him, his free hand yanking on the Velcro and snap closures of his bulletproof vest. Six pushed away from the desk even as he pulled Knight closer, kevlar falling to the floor with a thud before he fisted his other hand in his shirt as well. Teeth sank into his skin right where his shoulder and neck met, and he could feel the outline of each one in his skin even through the heavy khaki shirt he was still wearing, the sudden burst of pain and pleasure that shot through him causing him to discard any idea he might have had of undoing the buttons on the shirt in his hand one by one.

He heard and felt the fabric rip in his hands and Knight bit down harder, only taking the time to open the top couple of buttons on his own before more he could hear more fabric ripping, hands calloused from years of physical labor and combat rough on his skin as his now ruined shirt fell to the floor. They traced the lines of muscle and scars on his chest, nails scraping the line of hair leading down from his navel until they reached his belt, his teeth digging into the already bruising spot on his neck while he made short work of the belt, button and zipper of his khakis. He brought one hand up to grip the back of Knight’s neck hard enough that he knew it would bruise, only to be forced to let go when Knight flicked a tongue over the now very obvious bruise on his neck, using a hand on his hip to force him over on his stomach.

The hand trailed up his spine and pushed between his shoulder blades, keeping his chest pressed to the desk as he flicked open the button and zipper of his own pants in what could only be described as a practiced flick, fishing in a drawer of his desk for a tube of lubricant and squeezing just enough into his palm. He flinched a little at the cold feeling of it as he gave his cock a couple of good, firm strokes to be sure it was slicked, trailing the hand resting between Six’s shoulder blades back down his spine to hook them in the waist of both his pants and underwear, dragging them down to mid-thigh. Six shuddered when his painfully hard cock came into contact with the cold metal of the desk, but he ignored it in favor of the feel of one lube-slicked finger sliding slowly into him, closely followed by another as the first curled down.

He tried to move back against his fingers, but the hand on his back pushed him down harder, keeping him still as the fingers stroked back and forth over his swelling prostate. All too soon the fingers were gone and his cock pushed in, and there was nothing slow about it, the hand that’d been on his back closing quickly over his mouth when he let out a moan. “Not a word,” Knight whispered in his ear as he took his hand away. “You won’t say a word, and you won’t come, until I tell you to. Understand?”

Six nodded, only to be met by another hard thrust that drove him hard against the edge of the desk. “I asked you if you understand, soldier. Answer me.”

“Yes sir,” he responded automatically, hissing out a breath when Knight slipped a hand still smeared with lube underneath him to wrap firmly around his cock. Each thrust forced him hard into that hand, and he closed his eyes tight against the rapidly building pleasure coursing through his body, biting his lip until he tasted blood to keep himself quiet. His breath came in pants and he felt teeth sink into his skin again, this time a bit further down his shoulder. He brought his hands up and fisted them both in his hair, holding his head down against the bite. Knight angled his hips up and the thrusts came harder, and before long he felt himself come hard despite his order not to, though he bit down harder on his lip to keep himself quiet.

He wasn’t far behind him – a few more thrusts sending him over the edge into his own orgasm – but even the friction of those few thrusts made him wince a bit, Knight’s weight laying on his back hardly helping matters any. “You disobeyed an order,” he felt him smirk against his back despite the harsh tone. “You’re a bad little soldier.”

“You make it sound like you’re going to spank me.”

Knight’s smirk against his back widened.


End file.
